


Aya Has A Question

by huuuuuuuuulia



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, aya and kaoru are fun to bully, crackfic, cw bottom jokes cus that pisses ppl off apparently, teenagers being teenagers basically, this is the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huuuuuuuuulia/pseuds/huuuuuuuuulia
Summary: Everybody looked at Aya expectantly, wondering what odd, uncalled for, or painfully embarrassing question would be asked.However, despite everybody’s expectations for what was about to fly out of Aya Marumaya’s mouth, nobody had quite expected an inquiry such as this one.“Do any of you guys know what ‘stupid bottom’ means?”
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Aya Has A Question

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of a stupid chatfic i did literally forever ago and never published. this is also very dumb and immature. i am so sorry.

“Hey, so I have a question…”

Everybody at the table had fallen quiet as Aya spoke up. Usually when the pink idol began a sentence with something along the lines of “I have a question”, everybody usually expected that said question to be something incredibly dense or arguably stupid. It wasn’t necessarily like they looked down on Aya, or saw her as (that much of) an idiot as a whole, she just had a tendency to ask questions that were...curious to say the least.

Everybody looked at Aya expectantly, wondering what odd, uncalled for, or painfully embarrassing question would be asked.

However, despite everybody’s expectations for what was about to fly out of Aya Marumaya’s mouth, nobody had quite expected an inquiry such as this one.

“Do any of you guys know what ‘stupid bottom’ means?”

…

Hina let out a sound that initially started off as a holler and then quickly reduced itself to obnoxious snickers as she covered her mouth with both hands. Aya’s expression immediately turned into an offended scowl at Hina’s reaction and she huffed indignantly.

“Gosh, you’re the worst…” She sighed, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly as she took an annoyed sip of her soda.

“Marumaya-san,” Sayo spoke up from her seat besides her twin sister, “What would ever bring you to ask a question such as that?”

Aya’s taught scowl quickly turned into her typical, puppy-dog-eyed frown as she whined, “Hina keeps calling me a ‘stupid bottom’ but I have no idea what it’s supposed to mean!” She crossed her arms and attempted to give a mean look to her girlfriend, “Whenever I ask her, she just snickers and dodges the question!”

Everybody at the table seemed to collectively let out the same long sigh that translated to “Typical Hina”. Sayo in particular seemed to be more annoyed than Aya was, while Maya simply went red in second hand embarrassment. On the other hand, Chisato had on a surprisingly unphased expression while Eve, Yukina, and Kaoru all appeared to be absolutely clueless.

“Hina…” Maya sighed, “You really are the worst.”

“It’s not that big of a deal!” Hina let out between her repressed cackling. Tears had started to form in her eyes. 

“Yes it is that big of a deal!” Aya retorted, “Knowing you, that’s definitely some kind of insult.”

“Me? Insult my girlfriend?” Hina grinned in a fashion that was far from angelic, “Why would I ever do that?”

“Don’t play dumb!” Aya pouted, sending Hina into another bout of giggling. 

“If it makes you feel any better...” Kaoru had suddenly spoken up. Aya looked over at the taller girl hopefully.

“It appears that I actually have the same question as well.”

Everybody seemed to blink at once.

“It appears that Aya and I both suffer from the sharp tongues of our significant others,” Kaoru gives a friendly smile to Chisato, who was sitting right beside her and looking at Kaoru with an expression of immense shock and a hint of laughter, “Chisato has also called me such a name as ‘stupid bottom’ on several occasions, but whenever I ask her what it means, she just laughs…” Kaoru lets out a bittersweet sigh, and Hina’s restrained snickers turned into full blown guffaws of laughter.

“How in the hell can you say something so clueless so seriously.” Maya muttered in genuine disbelief. Sayo looked at Chisato with disappointment.

“Shirasagi-san…” She sighed, “To think you’d be on the same level as my little sister…I thought you were better than this.”

“Who, me?” the blonde smiled sweetly, “Oh, I would never! Perhaps picking on Kaoru is amusing from time to time, however I wouldn’t put myself on the same level as Hina.”

“Liar! You’re such a liar!” Hina snorted, “You’re just as bad as me and you know it! God, this is so funny…!”

Aya frowned at the exchange and gave Kaoru a sympathetic look, “Goodness, can you believe these two? They’re such bullies, I swear…”

Kaoru chuckled and twirled a lock of her hair around her fingers, “Perhaps my dearest may be of a sassier nature, but as Shakespeare once said,” She flicked her hair aside and gave Aya one of her terribly tryhard attempts at a dashing look, “ ‘ Love is blind and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that themselves commit.’ ”

“What does that mean?” Aya cocked her head to the side.

“I doubt she knows.” Yukina deadpanned, Sayo nodding in silent agreement.

“Aya-san!” Eve perked up and Maya’s expression immediately went pale. Please, for the love of all things holy, tell Maya that Eve’s pristine heart and wholesome mind has remained untainted by Hina’s terrible antics and awful jokes. Maya didn’t know what she’d do if her girlfriend was just as in on Hina’s “stupid bottom” gag as Chisato apparently was.

“If you want me to, I can just google what ‘stupid bottom’ means for you!”

"No!” Hina and Chisato bursted out in unison, Chisato very quickly attempting to go back to her composed state in order to appear innocent. 

Yukina’s brows furrowed in confusion, “But wouldn’t that be the easiest way to answer their question?”

“It’s not as funny when you do it that way though!” Hina giggled and Sayo pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose.

“You aren’t telling Aya anything because you want to see her reaction when she finds out on her own, I presume?” Chisato grinned at Hina, a hint of playfulness sparkling in her eyes, “Oh my, you truly are evil, Hina-chan.”

Chisato giggled airly, and Aya let out another frustrated groan, “You’re one to talk, Chisato-chan! You’re being just as much of a bully as Hina-chan is being right now!”

“I wouldn’t throw around the word ‘bully’ so easily.” Kaoru smiled at Aya, “Our lovers have a tendency to tease, but we both know it comes from a place of love. Therefore, I doubt calling us names such as a ‘stupid bottom’ would count as bullying behavior.” Proud of herself, Kaoru took a fry from her lunch platter and tossed it into her mouth. 

By now Chisato was laughing as hard as Hina.

“I am so terribly confused.” Yukina muttered underneath Hina and Chisato’s snickers. Sayo gave a weary look to her girlfriend, suddenly worrying that Roselia’s vocalist may as well be just as clueless as Aya and Kaoru were showing themselves to be.

Eve looked perplexed at Chisato and Hina’s denial of her suggestion and gave Maya a curious look. Maya only went red and looked away.

“Wait…” Eve muttered, now scowling and leaning in closer to Maya, “Do _you_ know what ‘stupid bottom’ means?”

Maya’s heart seemed to stop, “M-m-m-m-maybe?!?!??” She stammered and hid her face behind her hands, praying that Eve didn’t see the bright blush that illuminated her face. 

“You do know, don’t you?”

“I-I’m not confirming nor denying it--”

“Why don’t you guys just have Maya explain, then?” Eve said much to Maya’s dismay. She immediately gave a pleading look to Hina and Chisato and furiously shook her head, begging them to spare her. 

“Ahh, I dunno…” Chisato sighed in a fake tone of dismay, “Maya seems to be a little too flustered to do so…”

“What?! Why are you so embarrassed to say iiiitttt??” Aya looked pleadingly at Maya, her eyes glistening with literal tears.

“B-because! It’s…”

Aya didn’t let Maya finish, and instead placed her hand on the drummer’s shoulders and shook the poor girl back and forth, “ _Please ,_ Maya-chaaan!! Just tell me! I don’t wanna be bullied by Hina anymore!”

In the background Maya could hear Hina’s cackling.

“Marumaya-san, please control yourself, we’re in public.” Sayo sighed, incredibly exhausted from the disastrous exchanges she had been witnessing.

“My dearest Maya,” Aya stopped shaking her bandmate when Kaoru spoke up, “Our curiosity has reached its farthest limits. We simply cannot find satisfaction without knowing what such a phrase of ‘stupid bottom’ means.” 

The entire table watched as Kaoru rose from her seat and walked over to Maya, get down on one knee and take the drummer’s hand in hers.

“Please, I know you have one of the fairest hearts amongst us, Maya.” Kaoru looked at Maya handsomely, “I beg of you to give Aya and I the knowledge of which we seek.”

“Quite the beggar aren’t you, Kaoru?” Hina snickered. Chisato snorted and slapped Hina on the wrist. 

“I think I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Maya stood up abruptly, “But hey, Sayo seems to have an idea what...that means, so maybe you should ask her!” 

After her hasty rambling, Maya grabbed her bag and made her escape, leaving everybody at the table looking after her in either pity, confusion or amusement.

Then, everybody turned their heads to look at Sayo.

“What?”

Yukina blinked, “Well, Maya said that you knew.”

“I have no idea what ‘stupid bottom’ means.” Sayo lied.

“Yeah you do.” Hina smirked and gave Sayo that goddamn _look_ that let Sayo know there was no possible way she was getting out of this one.

“And so what if I do?” Sayo scoffed at her sister, “It’s not like I’ll tell you regardless. This subject matter is far too inappropriate for us to be talking about in a public area.”

“Inappropriate?!” Aya gawked, “Do you mean it means something naughty??” 

“Possibly.” Hina said simply.

“In a certain context, yes.” Chisato sipped her tea. 

Kaoru -- who had returned to her chair -- suddenly stopped eating and mumbled, “Oh dear.”

Aya blushed and groaned, “ _Hinaaaa_ you know I never get those kinds of jokes!”

“Perhaps that was the point.” Hina grinned innocently, and Sayo sighed yet again. 

“Sayo,” Yukina looked at her girlfriend, “If you know, why not just tell them?”

“Yeah, Sayo, tell us!” Hina gave Sayo a look that made the guitarist want to punch her twin in the face. Aya looked at Sayo pleadingly while Kaoru appeared to be oddly concentrated on the other side of the room. Eve gazed on curiously while Chisato sat next to Hina, simply absorbing the scene.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if _you_ just explained it?” Sayo scowled at Hina.

“Yes, but I don’t want to.” Hina grinned.

Sayo’s scowl deepened, “And why is that?”

"Because this is way too funny.”

“You guys are so mean!” Aya cried, “This isn’t funny!!”

Eve looked at Aya sympathetically and patted her on the head, “There, there.” She muttered. Chisato held back another snort of laughter.

“Sayo-chan, _please!_ ” Aya looked at the guitarist pleadingly, literal tears glistening in her pink eyes, “Just tell us already, I don’t wanna be bullied anymore.” She pouted and crossed her arms, giving her girlfriend Hina an attempted glare. She resembled a grumpy toddler.

Sayo let out a long, loud sigh and slammed her hands on the dining table, “Okay. Fine. I’ll do the dirty work.” She gave Hina yet another glare, “So that this _situation_ can finally come to a close and I can enjoy the rest of my lunch in peace.”

Hina smiled innocently while Chisato gazed on in amusement. Eve seemed incredibly intrigued for Sayo’s explanation while Kaoru seemed scared. Aya was still pouting.

“Basically,” Sayo inhaled, then spat out her explanation as swiftly and quickly as she possibly could:

“In most relationships, specifically sexual ones, there is the one who initiates and then there is the one on the receiving end. The one who initiates is called the top, and the one who receives is called the bottom. The stupid part is pretty self explanatory.”

“Essentially, Hina and Chisato are exposing both your stupidity and position during sex.”

_“Hina-chan!”_

_“Chii-chan!”_

The entire dining booth exploded with shouts of hysterical laughter and cries of embarrassment. Sayo just sat there, face flushed red and her entire body weighed down with regret. Instead of calming down the situation, she had just made it worse.

“Hina-chan you’re such a bully! How could you?!” Aya whined and shook her cackling girlfriend by the shoulders.

“Aw come on, babe it’s not like being a bottom is a _bad_ thing!”

"But you called me stupid!!” Aya cried.

“That’s still not a bad thing. Being stupid is your charm!” Hina giggled and kissed Aya on the cheek. The teen idol flushed and pressed her hand where she had been kissed and attempted to appear angry.

“Don’t act like flirting will gain you any forgiveness!”

“You’ll be over this in ten minutes. Why don’t we just cuddle it out?”

Aya’s blush deepened, “You can’t just swoon me into forgiving you!”

Chisato and Kaoru, on the other hand, had gotten into their own little fit. Kaoru was red as a cherry while Chisato gently reassured her. 

“Why must you bully me so…” Kaoru sighed and buried her face into her hands. Chisato was laughing as she patted her girlfriend on the head.

“You should be used to it by now.”

“That was so embarrassing though!” Kaoru whined as she looked back up at Chisato, completely snapping out of her normal character. The response made Chisato laugh even harder.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Chisato shrugged “It’s not like people didn’t already know before this.”

“ _Eh?”_

“You make it very obvious,” Chisato winked, “Especially around me.”

“ _Chisato!”_

The blonde let out a loud giggle at Kaoru’s reaction and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, “It’s okay, Kaoru. Being a stupid bottom just makes you all the more of a dashing prince.”

Kaoru gazed at Chisato, her face still wearing a pout, “Yeah, okay. Whatever you say.”

Despite Kaoru’s attempt at appearing angry, she still allowed Chisato to wrap her up in a hug and place another kiss on her cheek.

“Now I get why Maya was avoiding the question…” Eve laughed softly. Sayo nodded.

“You know, Sayo,” Yukina spoke suddenly. Sayo looked at her girlfriend curiously.

“Wouldn’t you fall into the ‘stupid bottom’ category as well?”

Sayo’s jaw dropped.

“I mean, you’re an incredibly skilled guitarist, but socially you do have your dull moments. You have a really clumsy side. It’s quite cute.”

“N-now Yukina hold on--” Sayo stammered, heat rising to her cheeks.

“Now as for when we’re making out, I do admit that you tend to fall on the submissive side quite easil--”

“ _Yukina!”_

And so goes the story of how Aya’s question turned a group of teenagers’ simple lunch outing into pure chaos.


End file.
